Como É Dura A Vida A Dois
by Samira Xavier
Summary: Depois de quase um ano de casados,Inu-Yasha tem que aprender a lidar com suas emoções se não quiser perder Kagome para Houjou.
1. A Festa de Aniversário

_**Como É Dura A Vida À Dois**_

_**Capítulo 1 – A Festa de Aniversário**_

Já fazia quase um ano que Kagome e Inu-Yasha haviam se casado e estavam às voltas com o aniversário da sua pequena filha.

Eu já te disse que ela é só um bebê! Bradou um furioso hanyou.

Eu sei! Só que é o primeiro aniversário dela e eu gostaria que fosse na minha era, pois desde que ela nasceu nós nunca mais fomos visitá-los e você prometeu a mamãe que voltaria sempre que possível. Falou com uma voz tão chorosa que ele não teve como negar-lhe o pedido.

Está bem! Vamos antes que eu me arrependa! Falou o hanyou sem tirar aquele ar contrariado do rosto.

Oba!!!! Venha Sunny-San, você vai conhecer a vovó e o seu tio Souta.

Inu-Yasha passou primeiro pelo poço para poder ajudar Kagome a passar a pequena Sunny.

Entraram na casa sem fazer barulho, pois queriam fazer uma surpresa para todos.

Entraram na cozinha e viram que eles estavam na sala vendo tv.

Kagome chamou a mãe.

Mamãe! Chegamos!!!

Minha filha, quanto tempo! Aiii, essa é a minha netinha? Como está grande! Parece com o Inu-Yasha!

Quer dizer então que ela é linda! Falou o hanyou em tom de zombaria.

Você está querendo dizer que se ela parecesse comigo seria feia? Perguntou uma irada Kagome.

Não meu anjo! É que eu queria te irritar só um pouquinho! Falou com um biquinho.

Mamãe será que você poderia ficar com a Sunny enquanto nós tomamos um banho?

Será um prazer minha filha! Respondeu a mãe já pegando a neta no colo.

Kagome subiu para seu antigo quarto com Inu-Yasha nos seus calcanhares.

Separou seu conjunto favorito e pegou uma toalha e já ia se dirigindo ao banheiro quando notou a expressão do hanyou.

O que foi meu amor? Perguntou.

Você não me chamou para tomar banho! Respondeu ele com uma voz tão suplicante que a fez tremer.

Você quer tomar banho comigo? Piscou para ele

Só banho? Sorriu travesso

Vamos ver, acho que pode ter alguma coisa a mais te esperando lá no banheiro! Falando isso começou a correr em direção ao banheiro.

Me espera!!!!


	2. Como Se Fosse a Primeira Vez

Capítulo 2- Como Se Fosse A Primeira Vez ( hentai ) 

Entraram abraçados e logo ela se livrou do vestido que usava para o desespero dele.

O que foi? Perguntou ela.

Como você consegue ficar ainda mais bonita sem essa roupa? Falou ele com um olhar cheio de desejo.

É porque faço isso para você! Respondeu com voz rouca

Você não quer me ajudar? Apontou para suas roupas

Só se você prometer não se comportar!

Eu juro!!!

Ela nem esperou ele terminar e já estava arrancando o quimono dele.

Se abraçaram e foram para dentro da banheira. Fizeram amor como loucos. Quando estavam saciados, tomaram um gostoso banho e foram para o quarto dela. Ele se deitou sobre a cama e ficou olhando ela se livrar da toalha, e não pode evitar excitar-se novamente.

Olha o que você fez! Falou ele.

Inu-Yasha!!!! Você está me saindo melhor que a encomenda! Respondeu ela corada da cabeça aos pés.

Você encomendou alguma coisa? Perguntou tentando entender o que ela falava.

Esquece! Mas e agora? Não podemos descer com você desse jeito! Apontou para o motivo do seu rubor.

Agora é com você!

Ele a puxou para a cama e acariciou seus cabelos. Beijou aquele pescoço que ele adorava morder e foi deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo ainda úmido da sua amada.

Sabe a quanto tempo não ficamos assim? Falou ele num sussurro. – Já estava com saudade de ter você assim, sem me importar se alguém vai ver ou se a sunny vai acordar! Exclamou entre os gemidos dela

Eu também senti saudades!

Rolavam pela cama como se só existissem os dois no mundo.

Ele desceu sua boca de encontro aquele seio que se tornara ainda mais perfeito depois do nascimento da filha deles. Não pode deixar de pensar que da primeira vez que os havia visto havia achado que eram a coisa mais perfeita , só que agora, eles eram ainda mais bonitos, redondos, rígidos e convidativos.

Ergueu-a sobre suas pernas fazendo com que se encaixasse perfeitamente nele.

Deslizou suas garras pelas costas dela fazendo com que ela gemesse um pouco mais forte.

A cada gemido dela, ele se arrepiava mais.

Deus, como eu te amo minha Kagome!!!

Não pode mais se controlar, penetrou-a com tanto carinho que parecia que estava com o cristal mais valioso nas mãos.

Ela fazia movimentos cada vez mais compassados levando ele a loucura.

Ela enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos dele fazendo com que o rosto antes enterrado entre seus seios agora a fitassem com um misto de ternura e desejo.

Ele se deliciava a cada novo gemido que ela emitia.

Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, mas não se separaram pois queriam usufruir de cada sensação.

Dormiram encaixados como da primeira vez.

Fim da parte hentai


	3. O Gosto Amargo do Ciúme

Capitulo 3 – O Gosto Amargo do Ciúme. 

Quando finalmente retornaram à sala o avô dela pergunta:

O que por Deus aconteceu???? Por que demoraram tanto????

Ah, vovô é que estávamos muito cansados e acabamos dormindo! Respondeu uma vermelha Kagome.

Onde está a senhora Higurashi e a Sunny? Falou Inu-Yasha preocupado.

Calma!!! Mamãe só foi mostrá-la para algumas amigas e já volta.Respondeu Souta sem largar seu pacote de salgadinhos.

A propósito vovô, eu gostaria de fazer o aniversário da Sunny aqui. O que o senhor acha da idéia?

Mas é claro que pode fazer aqui sim minha filha. Seu marido, sua filha e você sempre são bem vindos aqui.

Obrigado Velh....ug!..... Vovô. Falou ele a contragosto depois de levar um chute bem no meio da canela.

Bem se é assim então, vou começar os preparativos.

Dizendo isso Kagome se pendurou no telefone para o desespero de Inu-Yasha, que queria aproveitar para irem comprar aquele macarrão amarelo que ele tanto adorava, mas que fazia tempo que ele não comia.

Kagome! Você me prometeu que iríamos comprar aquele potinho.

SHIIIII!!!!!Inu-Yasha, não vê que eu estou no telefone?

Mas.....AH!!!! ESQUECE! VOCÊ QUANDO COMEÇA A FALAR NÃO PARA MAIS!!!!

Ta bom, amorzinho..... Pode ir com o Souta.

O QUÊ? MAS LOGO EU? MANDA ELE COM O VOVÔ!

E quem disse que eu quero ir com você, pirralho? Falou entre os dentes se controlando para não arrancar aquela coisinha que ela tinha no ouvido.

Então está marcado! Amanhã as 15:00hs OK? Um beijo para você também Houjou, tchau!

Ao ouvi-la mencionar aquele nome, todos os músculos do seu corpo se retesaram. "Um beijo para você.... Que história de um beijo era essa? Será que esse tal de Houjou não sabia que ela era uma mulher casada e que o marido dela era um hanyou MUITO ciumento?", "Eu ciumento? Feh, Inu-Yasha! Até parece que você vai sentir ciúme de um humano fracote!". Tratou de afastar da cabeça esses pensamentos antes de se irritar mais.

Como é Inu-Yasha? Vamos ou não? Falou Kagome despertando o hanyou do transe.

Ele sai logo atrás dela, mas ainda podia ouvir a frase dela ecoando na sua cabeça.

Retornaram para casa com Inu-Yasha completamente mudo. Kagome achou estranho ele nem se interessar pelos vários tipos de macarrão.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Inu-Yasha? Perguntou visivelmente preocupada

Hã? Não foi nada não meu anjo! Respondeu ele.

Você está tão estranho!

Que droga Kagome! Já disse que não foi nada! Explodiu.

...........! Fazia tempo que você não gritava comigo desse jeito. Falou tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto, correu para o quarto se jogando sobre a cama.

Percebendo que havia exagerado, correu atrás dela. Ficou imóvel ao escutar os soluços dela cada vez mais fortes. "Inu-Yasha, seu idiota! Viu só o que você fez por causa desse seu ciúme imbecil?" pensou , entrando no quarto e se pondo ao lado da cama dela. Aquela situação ele já vivera milhões de vezes no passado, mas depois que haviam casado quase nem brigavam mais. Viviam em função um do outro.

Por....quê? A pergunta não passou de um sussurro.

Me perdoe, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!

Tente me explicar. Kagome agora se controlava para conter as lágrimas.

Eu...acho que senti ciúmes da sua conversa ao telefone. Falou ele envergonhado.

Mais eu não dei motivos para isso. Só estava convidando alguns amigos para a festa da Sunny.

Eu sei! É que quando eu ouvi você mandar um beijo para aquele humano idiota que gosta de você, eu....bem...eu perdi a cabeça.

Seu bobo! Eu só tenho uma pessoa no meu coração e você sabe muito bem quem é essa pessoa. Não sabe? Perguntou afagando-lhe os longos cabelos prateados.

Sunny?

Inu-Yasha!!! É claro que eu amo a nossa filha, mas é você que preenche o meu coração, a minha vida!

Ele não pôde mais conter o choro, chorou por ter sido tão estúpido ao pensar que ela poderia estar sentindo outra coisa que não fosse amizade por outro, chorou por ter gritado com ela, chorou por fazê-la chorar e por deixa-la tão frágil, e, acima de tudo, chorou por saber que no coração dela ele era o único dono.

Me perdoa? Por eu ser esse ser tão estúpido?

Eu perdôo, mas você vai ter que me prometer que daqui para frente vai me falar toda vez que algo te incomodar, ok?

Está bem!

Ela levantou o rosto dele que estava entre as mãos e deu um longo beijo tentando apagar qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse existir.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo com tanto amor que jamais pensava que pudesse exprimir num simples beijo.

Ficaram abraçados até que ouviram a filha chorar requisitando o seu jantar.

Parece que ela já quer mamar! Como ela parece com você, quando tem fome vira um monstrinho!

Ei!!! Eu não sou monstro coisa nenhuma! Rosnou ele.

É sim, é o meu adorado monstro resmungão e ciumento.

Como se você fosse uma santa quando alguém te acorda! Falou entre os dentes.

Eu te amo Inu-Yasha!

Eu também te amo muito minha doce Kagome!

Desceram e ela foi ao encontro da mãe que não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmar a neta.

Desculpa minha filha, mas eu não sei o que ela tem talvez seja cólica ou alguma outra coisa.

Deixa comigo mãe, ela só quer o jantar dela. Falou retirando um dos seios e aconchegando a filha que prontamente começou a suga-lo.

Essa menina está cada vez mais manhosa. Falou o hanyou não escondendo um pouco de ciúmes da atenção que era posta sobre a filha.

Filhinha acho que o seu papai está com ciúme de você. Falou uma divertida Kagome.

Ciúme? Eu? Feh! Eu estou com fome isso sim!

Deixa que eu preparo algo para você comer Inu-Yasha. A mãe dela foi para a cozinha e quando voltou entregou-lhe um pote com o macarrão que ele tanto gostava. – Toma, acho que é assim que você gosta!

Obrigado! Começou a comer com tanta vontade que nem percebeu que o caldo pingava nas roupas.

Tal pai, tal filha! Falou Kagome.


	4. Um Convidado Indesejado

_**Capítulo 4 – A Festa De Aniversário E Um Convidado Indesejado**_

Kagome e Inu-Yasha recepcionavam os convidados enquanto sua mãe, Souta e seu avô cuidavam da pequena que andava entre as pessoas.

- Você sabia que fica lindo com essa bandana na cabeça? Falou enquanto acariciava rosto dele.

- Feh! Isso aqui me dá coceira! Tentou disfarçar um certo rubor.

- Mesmo assim, não deixa de me parecer bem sexy!

- Se você continuar falando desse jeito eu vou ter que te roubar para fora da festa e começar uma festinha particular!Falou num tom que misturava brincadeira e excitação.

- Se comporte! Hoje é o aniversário da sua filha.

- Como se eu pudesse esquecer!

Mal acabaram de falar e eles ouviram as amigas dela chegarem.

Kagome!!! Você não mudou nada!

Está até mais bonita!

Ah, meninas deixem disso! Venham a festa é por aqui!

Higurashi! Como você está bonita! Nem parece que já é mãe!

Ouvindo isso, Inu-Yasha correu para ficar do lado dela, pronto a pular no pescoço do ser desprezível que ousava flertar coma sua mulher.

Houjou, esse é o meu marido Inu-Yasha! Vocês ainda não se conheciam.

Inu-Yasha? Que nome mais esquisito! Houjou não pôde deixar escapar uma risada ao ouvir o nome do hanyou.

O que é que tem de esquisito no meu nome? Falou o hanyou cuspindo abelhas.

Nada! É que é meio incomum. Respondeu o rapaz meio assustado com a reação de Inu-Yasha.

È que é um nome antigo!Kagome tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

Eu acho que sei o que significa. É Demônio-Cachorro, não é ? perguntou o rapaz irritando ainda mais o hanyou.

É sim porque? Tem algum problema? Rosnou

Não! Só é meio estranho para uma pessoa.

Kagome vamos ali? Apontou para onde a filha estava.

Claro meu amor!

O QUÊ ELE PENSA QUE É? ALGUM TIPO DE MALUCO? ELE ACHA QUE PODE BRINCAR COM MEU NOME E SAIR VIVO DESTA FESTA?

Calma meu amor! Ele não fez por mal.

NÃO FEZ POR MAL? PELO AMOR DE DEUS! DESDE A HORA QUE ELE CHEGOU QUE NÃO FAZ OUTRA COISA SENÃO TE CANTAR E DEBOCHAR DA MINHA CARA!!!! Gritava.

Calma Inu-Yasha!! Você está sendo ridículo, ele só achou estranho um humano ter um nome de demônio.

Está bem, mas se ele chegar a menos de meio metro de você ele é um humano morto! Estamos entendidos?

Está bem, mas se acalme pelo amor de Deus! Já estão todos olhando.

Feh! E eu com isso, ele tem que saber o lugar dele, e esse lugar NÃO É PERTO DE VOCÊ! As últimas palavras ele disse bem alto que era para o rapaz poder ouvir.

Kagome saiu com ele logo atrás e foram em direção à mãe dela.

Inu-Yasha, você pode pegar na cozinha mais copos descartáveis? Pediu a Sra. Higurashi.

Tudo bem! Virou as costas mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para houjou que fuzilaria até uma pedra.

Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim, não é?

Desculpe ele houjou. É que ele é muito ciumento. Falou Kagome se afastando para que quando o hanyou voltasse não tivesse outra crise de ciúmes.

Entendo! Eu acho que faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele. Houjou falou tentando demonstrar o que ainda sentia por ela.

Errr, bem vamos, a festa já vai começar! Kagome falou dando o assunto por encerrado.

A festa começou e Inu-Yasha segurava a filha nos ombros para poder ver o show dos palhaços.

A cada palhaçada a menina se contorcia em gostosas gargalhadas. O hanyou não pôde deixar de pensar que a filha tinha o mesmo sorriso de Kagome.

Olhou para a filha quando ela falou "- papa, upa,upa... tadalinho!"

Não bebê, agora não é hora para brincar de cavalinho! Falou amavelmente com a filha.

Favor? Disse a menina.

Ta bom, mais tarde papai faz cavalinho com você.

Bom!

Você tem jeito com crianças! Houjou falou assustando o hanyou.

Se você fizer isso de novo eu te mato!

O que foi que eu fiz? Se é pela higurashi, eu já me conformei. Ela não me ama, e nunca me amou. Ela sempre falava de você quando nós estudávamos juntos. Acho que ela sempre amou você! Falou num tom de amargura que fez o hanyou pular de alegria por dentro .

É ! Assim como eu! Respondeu seco.

Não estou pedindo para sermos amigos, coisa que sinceramente acho impossível, mas pelo menos vamos manter uma certa civilidade, pelo menos enquanto durar a festa. Ponderou Houjou.

Posso até ser civilizado, contanto que você mantenha distância da minha mulher e de mim! Falou sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar.

Certo! Eu acho que posso fazer isso.

Se não tem mais o que falar, com licença, tenho que levar MINHA filha para a MINHA MULHER! Acentuando bem o "minha" para que não restassem dúvidas naquele humano idiota.

Saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Encontrou Kagome conversando com algumas amigas.

Meu anjo? Acho que a Sunny precisa ser trocada!

Obrigada meu amor! Deixe ela aqui que eu já vou trocá-la. Respondeu dando-lhe um gostoso beijo.

Vou ajudar sua mãe.

A festa correu sem mais nenhum infortúnio, Inu-Yasha ajudava a sogra enquanto Kagome cuidava da filha.

Até que começou a tocar uma música que fez com que ela levantasse e fosse para perto dele.

Vamos dançar meu amor?

Mas eu não sei dançar! Respondeu ele.

Eu te ensino! Falou já puxando-o pela mão até onde vinha a música.

Ela começou a dançar, fazendo com que seu corpo encostasse no dele, o que fez o hanyou arrepiar, ele tentava seguir o ritmo dela mas ainda faltava muito para aquele movimento se parecer com passos de dança. Enquanto ela movimentava os quadris fez com que ele pousasse suas mãos na sua cintura, fazendo com que o corpo dele movimentasse no mesmo ritmo. "Deus, como ela era linda, e ficava mais linda ainda se movimentando sensualmente na frente dele", pensou.

De repente ela se virou de frente para ele e sem desviar o olhar foi se abaixando num movimento tão sedutor que ele pensou que se estivessem sozinhos a jogaria no chão e a possuiria ali mesmo. Ela levantou esfregando seu corpo no dele fazendo-o suar frio.

Por....favor, pare antes que eu faça uma besteira! Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Mas eu não quero parar, queria estar sozinha com você agora!

Isso foi um pedido?

Não, uma ordem!

Ele não pensou duas vezes, segurou-a pela mão e foram para a entrada do poço.

Quando chegaram lá, fecharam as portas e se jogaram um nos braços do outro. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e se arrastaram para o chão.

Ele estava a ponto de tirar o vestido dela quando ouviram Souta chamando por eles.

Droga! O seu irmão sabe mesmo estragar as coisas. Rosnou ele

É melhor a gente sair e ver o que ele quer!

Vai você, eu não posso sair desse jeito! Falou apontando o motivo.

Tadinho! Depois eu juro que compenso. Respondeu dando um beijo que só serviu para excita-lo mais ainda.

Só deixo você sair se me prometer que vai fazer aquela dança de novo!

Eu prometo, mas me deixa ir antes que ele nos pegue aqui.

Vai, antes que eu me arrependa. A voz dele era nada mais que um sussurro.

Kagome levantou arrumando o vestido e subiu até a porta, antes de sair virou-se e deu um sorriso que o fez arrepiar.

Souta já vinha com a sobrinha que estava aos prantos procurando pelo "papa" e pela "mama".

O que foi meu anjinho? A voz dela era doce

Shumiu!

Não meu amor nós não sumimos, você quer mamar?

A menina assentiu e logo estava agarrada a sua "mamadeira".

Depois de uns quinze minutos, o hanyou saiu e foi se encontrar com a esposa e com a filha.

Mas será possível que essa menina só saiba comer?

Mas já estava na hora dela mamar meu amor!

Sua estraga prazeres. Sabia que atrapalhou o papai e a mamãe num assunto muito, mas muito importante? Falou em tom de zombaria.

Inu-Yasha!!! Isso são modos de falar com a sua filha? Ralhou.

Eu só estava brincando.

Tá bom, leve a sunny para cima, assim ela pode dormir um pouco até a hora do parabéns.

Ainda não acabou? Tem mais?

Claro! Daqui a pouco acaba, só mais um pouquinho de paciência.

Tá! Só mais um pouquinho. Beijou-a e pegou a filha que dormia.

Quando entrou na casa se sentiu aliviado em poder tirar aquele negócio da cabeça,pois fazia suas orelhas coçarem. Ficou ali deitado ao lado da filha que tinha uma mecha do cabelo dele entre as mãos. Desde que ela nascera só dormia segurando o cabelo dele e ele se sentia feliz por tê-la assim, tão dependente dele. Ficava pedindo a Deus que ela não crescesse e se apaixonasse por tipos como Houjou, pois se isso acontecesse com certeza ele mataria antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca para pedir alguma coisa.

Quando a menina acordou, cantaram os parabéns para ela e aos poucos os convidados iam indo embora.

Quando não havia mais ninguém, Inu-Yasha perguntou se já podiam voltar, pois ainda faltava pegar os fragmentos que estavam com Kouga e com Kohako.

Desde que Kagome engravidara haviam parado de buscar os fragmentos, pois ele não queria que ela se machucasse.

Kagome falou que poderiam voltar no outro dia, pois tinha que ajudar a mãe a arrumar tudo.

Ele concordou a contragosto.


	5. Uma Noite Muito Especial hentai

_**Capítulo 5 – Uma Noite Muito Especial (hentai)**_

Kagome e a mãe já haviam terminado de arrumar tudo. Entraram em casa e encontraram Inu-Yasha tentando jogar vídeo game com o cunhado, que estava radiante por poder ganhar seus scores perfeitos.

Quando o hanyou viu Kagome, suplicou.

Por favor, me tira daqui!

Mas nós ainda não acabamos de jogar! Exclamou Souta.

Eu já! Falou o hanyou.

Inu-Yasha, venha, tenho uma surpresa para você. Ela piscou o olho.

Por que os adultos sempre estão fazendo coisas estúpidas como se beijar, ficar com cara de bobos?

Meu filho, deixe os dois. Eles precisam de privacidade. Falou a mãe no seu habitual tom de que tudo estava perfeito.

Blarg! Adultos! Espero nunca crescer. Disse Souta.

Kagome havia subido para deitar a filha e tomar um banho. Quando estava pronta desceu com um rádio e pegou Inu-Yasha pela mão.

Venha, vamos terminar aquele nosso assunto importante! Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas estão todos acordados! Exclamou o hanyou.

Por pouco tempo! Exclamou ela.

Foram em direção ao poço. Ela colocou um cd no som e quando a música começou a tocar ela começou a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo. Pegou o hanyou pelas mãos e se pôs de costas para ele, fazendo com que as mãos dele ficassem entre a cintura e o quadril dela.

Ele já sabia como deveria se movimentar e então seguiu os passos dela. A cada novo movimento do quadril dela ele se arrepiava, foi quando ela virou de frente para ele e como antes, se abaixou sem deixar de fitá-lo. Subiu roçando seu corpo no dele o que fez o hanyou soltar um gemido, afinal, havia esperado o dia todo para continuar aquele joguinho de sedução.

Kagome.... eu acho que vou explodir de tanto desejo! Falou ao pé do ouvido dela.

Calma! Ainda não chegamos na melhor parte. Falando isso jogou o hanyou para trás fazendo com que ele caísse sentado no chão.

Ei! Pelo que eu me lembre não terminava assim!

Relaxa e aproveita!

Kagome foi aumentando os movimentos de acordo com a música, dançando cada vez mais sensual, e deixando cada vez mais o hanyou hipnotizado com o movimento dos seus quadris, percebendo que tinha prendido a atenção dele, começou a tirar a blusa no ritmo da música. Os olhos dele brilharam de desejo quando ela com movimentos mais sensuais ainda tirou o minúsculo short que usava. Aproximou-se dele e começou a se abaixar em direção à blusa que ele usava. Tirou-a sem muita cerimônia, desceu um pouco mais em direção à calça, fazendo movimentos suaves, deixando suas unhas roçarem nas coxas, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e emitisse um som que ela reconheceu como sendo um gemido abafado. Trouxe as mãos dele de encontro a sua cintura e começou a movimentar-se como uma gata que está à espreita do rato.

Deixou que os lábios dele fossem de encontro ao seio exposto.

Ele obedeceu abocanhando com avidez o mamilo rígido. As mãos dele, antes pousadas na cintura, agora percorriam cada milímetro do corpo dela. Demorando-se um pouco mais entre as coxas. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele gostava. Deixou-se deitar, enquanto ele mapeava com a língua um caminho que só ele conhecia. Mordiscou o ventre dela fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

"Ela sabe me levar à loucura", pensou ele, já subindo novamente de encontro aos seios dela.

Ela fez com que ele virasse e rapidamente se colocou por cima dele, fazendo o mesmo trajeto que ele havia feito nela. Ele precisou fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não gritar quando ela pousou a boca no seu sexo.

A cada passagem da língua dela ele precisava se concentrar para não gritar de prazer, se limitando a soltar gemidos cada vez mais fortes à medida que ela movimentava a boca.

Ela subiu e deixou-se deslizar para que ele a penetrasse. Isso fez com que ele desse um gemido que a fez se movimentar cada vez mais compassadamente. Ergueu suas costas pra que ele pudesse vê-la se mexendo cada vez mais rápido. Ele não podia mais agüentar, ela estava levando-o à loucura. De um só movimento se pôs sobre ela e fazia com que sua boca buscasse na dela o seu porto seguro. Ele movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido, fazendo-a sussurrar o seu nome entre gritinhos e gemidos. Ele não pôde mais se segurar e ambos chegaram quase que juntos ao orgasmo.

Não se moveu nem um centímetro dela, pois adorava senti-la tremer e se contorcer sob ele.

Eu não disse que iria te compensar? Falou ela num sussurro.

Você vai acabar me deixando louco!

Queria que esse momento não acabasse.

Nem eu, mas podemos começar de novo! Falou malicioso.

E o quê você está esperando? Disse prendendo-o com as pernas.

Fizeram amor novamente para só então dormirem exaustos.

Fim Da Parte Hentai

Já era quase dia quando entraram em casa. Subiram para o quarto e lá adormeceram um nos braços do outro, como sempre faziam.


	6. Devolta Para Casa

_**Capítulo 6 – De Volta Para Casa**_

Kagome, Inu-Yasha e a pequena Sunny atravessaram o poço naquela manhã, sob os olhares de seus parentes.

Quando Kagome atravessou, sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. Mas era só a presença de um fragmento que se fazia sentida. Inu-Yasha que vinha logo atrás com a filha nos braços não pode deixar de notar a aparência antes sorridente da esposa, agora mergulhada num estupor.

O que foi? Você está se sentindo bem meu anjo? Perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Inu-Yasha!!! Eu estou sentindo a presença de fragmentos da Jóia! Vem se aproximando.

Toma, pega a Sunny e corre para a cabana da Kaede velhota! Falou apreensivo.

Você está me pedindo para te deixar lutar sozinho?

Eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando você pegar a nossa filha e me esperar na cabana da Kaede! VAI, AGORA!!!!!

Eu vou, mas isso não vai ficar.....

PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FAÇA O QUE EU FALO PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA SUA VIDA!!!!! Se não for por mim, que seja pela nossa filha.

Certo! E saiu correndo para a cabana.

Não demorou muito e Inu-Yasha viu que realmente seu nariz não o havia enganado, era realmente Kouga. Ele tinha uma expressão bem diferente do que lembrava ter visto a quase um ano. Agora ele parecia tomado pelo ódio, de cada um dos seus poros exalava um forte odor de sangue e morte. E ele estava vindo na sua direção.

Maldito Cara de Cachorro, vim lavar com sangue a minha honra e resgatar a minha mulher que VOCÊ roubou! Kouga falava com um ódio incontrolável no olhar.

Feh! Se você pensa que me assusta com essa conversa mole seu Lobo Pulguento, está muito enganado! O hanyou falou em tom de deboche.

Quer dizer que você não tem medo? Nem se eu lhe mostrar isso? Uivou e logo apareceram dois lobos segurando Kagome e Sunny, cada uma com uma faca apontada para o pescoço.- E agora? Está com medo Cara de Cachorro? Kouga sorriu maldosamente.

Largue a minha mulher e a minha filha seu bastardo! O seu problema é comigo! Deixe-as ir Kouga! A voz teimava em entalar na garganta ao vê-las correndo perigo.

Não adiantou nada pedir para ela correr, nós estávamos à espera de vocês! E agora vem a parte que eu vou adorar: VOCÊ SÓ PODE SALVAR UMA! VAMOS, ESCOLHA! QUEM VAI SER? A BELA E DOCE KAGOME OU ESSA SUA CRIA FEDORENTA A CACHORRO MOLHADO? ANDA, EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO! Falou chegando perto de Kagome e passou a língua pelo braço, subindo para o rosto.

Largue ela seu bastardo, miserável! Eu não vou escolher, vou fazê-lo pagar caro pelo que você fez, e se encostar num fio de cabelo de qualquer uma das duas, eu vou fazer com que você tenha uma morte bem dolorosa! Falou ele já empunhando a tetssaiga.

Certo, soltem o filhote, mas fiquem com a mulher, ela será o nosso escudo. Disse ele sem nem ao menos olhar para o hanyou.

Os lobos obedeceram e deixaram a criança na porta da cabana e quando voltaram ficaram horrorizados com o que viram. Seu líder estava rolando pelo chão com aquela humana o esbofeteando e tentando arrancar a faca da mão dele.

Kagome!!!! Cuidado!!! NÃO!! KAGOME!!!! Inu-Yasha olhava aterrorizado o sangue começar a ensopar o vestido e a cabeça dela ia tombando lentamente.

Eu.....não.....foi....foi um acidente! Kagome, acorde eu não queria!

EU VOU TE MATAR!!!! .....POR..... QUÊ??? O SEU PROBLEMA ERA COMIGO!!! COMIGO KOUGA, NÃO COM ELA!!! Correu em direção a sua amada Kagome e a tomou dos braços daquele lobo. Quando colocou-a junto ao peito pôde ver onde havia sido o ferimento. A faca ainda estava cravada no peito dela, com certeza havia atingido algum órgão vital, pois ela respirava com dificuldade e sangrava pelo canto da boca.

Kagome, meu anjo, abra os olhos por favor! Não me deixe agora! Você prometeu que sempre estaria do meu lado, e que nada faria você me abandonar! Volte para mim minha vida, por favor, abra os olhos! Implorou abraçado aquela que ele tanto amava.

Inu......Yasha? ......eu.....amo.....você! Desmaiou pelo esforço.

Como você pôde fazer isso com ela Kouga? Você está tirando a minha vida de mim, se o que você queria era me matar, pois bem, você está conseguindo. Se ela morrer levará com ela a minha vida, a minha alma e o meu coração. Por isso, reze seu bastardo, reze bastante para que ela não morra. Pois se isso acontecer eu vou fazer você arrepender-se de um dia ter cruzado o meu caminho! Eu juro! Falou isso com os olhos levemente avermelhados. O que significava que dentro de pouco tempo ele sofreria a pior tranformação. Ele se tornaria um Youkai completo, sedento de sangue e de vingança.

Kouga que havia se mantido ali, quieto e sem esboçar reação alguma se levantou e o mais que pôde, pois não queria vê-la dar seu último suspiro. Tinha sido culpa dele. Ele só quis dar uma lição em Inu-Yasha, mas quem acabou perdendo havia sido ele.

Enquanto isso, Inu-Yasha já estava quase transformado, quando num último lapso de bom senso olhou para ela, agora não faltava muito, ele tinha que ser rápido pois se deixasse o coração dela parar de bater nunca mais poderia traze-la de novo à vida.

Retirou a faca e quando o sangue começou a espirrar ele fez um corte no seu pulso e deixou pingar na ferida. Como mágica, a ferida foi diminuindo, diminuindo até se tornar quase um arranhão.Vendo que já estava quase terminado lambeu o local da facada( agora era só uma linha fina, como uma cicatriz ) e o seu pulso, fazendo com que o sangue parasse de pingar.

Rapidamente, pegou-a no colo e foi em direção a Tetssaiga. Pegou a espada e saiu andando rezando para ter feito direito.

Quando estava quase chegando na cabana, kagome abriu os olhos e falou:

Deus, se eu estou no paraíso, proteja o meu hanyou e a nossa filha; mas se eu estou indo para o inferno, deixe que eu vague por aqui mesmo para poder protegê-lo à distância! Falou com todo seu coração.

Minha doce Kagome, você está aqui comigo, Inu-Yasha, o seu hanyou, a única pessoa que não saberia mais viver sem ter você por perto. Meu amor? Está me ouvindo?

Sim! Só não entendo uma coisa. Como eu sobrevivi àquela facada?

Eu te salvei!

Você? Como? Com que remédio?

Com meu sangue! Sabia que meu sangue de hanyou só curaria a mim então pensei que se me tornasse um Youkai completo poderia salvar a sua vida. E foi o que eu fiz, deixei que meu sangue passasse para o seu corpo para curar o ferimento. Só tem um probleminha! Falou ele.

Qual? Eu vou criar orelhinha, cauda ou será que eu vou começar a latir toda vez que vir um carro na minha frente, ou pior, ficar correndo atrás do carteiro?

Não sua boba, nada disso! Só que agora você é minha para o resto da vida.

Mas isso eu já sabia, afinal nós estamos casados não é?

Só que agora você está marcada, possui um pouco do meu sangue e conseqüentemente, possui o meu cheiro. Por isso, mesmo que eu morra, nenhum outro macho vai toca-la.

Você me marcou como um cachorro marca um poste?

Mais ou menos, só que ao contrario dos cachorros normais, não urinei em você, te dei um pouco do meu sangue. Só isso.

Menos mal! Senão teria que pular e sair correndo para o primeiro riacho que achasse e me esfregar até trocar de pele. Deu uma gostosa risada que contagiou o hanyou também.

Eu amo você MINHA kagome!

E também te amo meu hanyou favorito.

Vamos buscar nossa filha.

Está bem! Acho que quando você me deu um pouco do seu sangue, me deu também um olfato melhor do que eu tinha, pois podia jurar que você andou mexendo de novo nos meus cremes.

Errr! Só um pouquinho! Para o meu cabelo. Falou corando

Pode pegar quando quiser! Beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Seguiram em direção a cabana conversando e rindo. Inu-Yasha não pôde deixar de pensar que mesmo tendo seus problemas, suas chatices, adorava estar casado com Kagome e ter sua filhinha por perto. Afinal de contas eram uma família, e ele sabia que essa família aumentaria mais cedo do que Kagome planejava, pois adorava fazer amor com ela e se dependesse dele, não ia demorar muito para possuí-la de novo.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
